The present invention relates to liquid-flow measuring devices. The invention is particularly useful in drip chambers for infusion administration sets, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Drip chambers for infusion administration sets commonly include a housing having an internal chamber for accumulating the liquid dripping thereinto by gravity introduced via an inlet port at one end, and for feeding the liquid therefrom via an outlet port at the opposite end. Many applications of such drip chambers require the liquid to be administered at a predetermined flow rate and/or for a predetermined quantity. The known arrangements, however, are not very precise with respect to the flow rate or the total quantity of the liquid being administered; moreover they require frequent monitoring by a nurse, thereby adding to her already-heavy workload.